So Rather Kiss a Tire
by Marcipie
Summary: One-shot drabble. Kendall tries to think of why she decided to kiss Kick in the first place. R&R. Complete.


**So Rather Kiss a Tire  
>The Sole Survivor<br>Kick Buttowski HAND IN HAND ONE-SHOT TRIBUTE  
><strong>**  
>Enjoy.<br>**

* * *

><p>She didn't know why she did it.<p>

Kendall was a girl of confidence. She had a strong will, and of course, she had loyalty. So why - _why_- did she do it?

Why did she kiss that short, stubborn, hot-headed daredevil?

There was plenty of other ways to go about avoiding Ronaldo's detection, so why was kissing Clarence Buttowski the first thing on her mind?

She could've sprinted down the street in a panic while dragging a stumbling daredevil behind her.

Kendall could've hid behind the hat rack that was placed conveniently beside the hardware store. Though with Kick's brightly colored jumpsuit and her blonde hair, they would've stuck out like a sore thumb.

Now that she thought about it, why did they have to kiss? They could've just chilled out nonchalantly in their disguises, and then she cracked up on the inside at the fact she got Kick to wear a giant pink hat. If he'd kept the make-up on from earlier instead of scrubbing it viciously off his face, he'd be the cutest thing.

...Not that she thought he was cute, or anything.

That large pink hat she'd slapped onto Clarence's head could've hid them both, if anything. She even could've gotten the daredevil to blast them outta there in some extreme way on his skateboard before Ronaldo exited the doors.

But none of that even slightly crossed her mind as she spun the daredevil around to face her, grabbed his face with her free hand, and kissed him as hard as she could.

She ignored his sudden intake of breath. She ignored the way his hand - still glued to hers - clenched tightly in response. It sent shivers up her spine. She firmly molded her mouth against his, making obnoxiously loud smacking noises. She honestly hadn't meant to make it as intimate as she did. She was just trying to make it as believable as possible so Ronaldo would assume they were a random not Kick-and-Kendall couple and not give them a second thought.

Kendall vaguely heard Ronaldo comment, "You know, there is such a thing as too much affection!" as he passed before she registered that they were in the clear. Quickly pulling away from the daredevil, she focused on keeping her breathing even.

"That was close." Kick gasped as soon as he could use his mouth.

"Yeah, really close." She murmured before the sudden realization of what she'd just done occurred to the both of them. Kick and Kendall's eyes locked in shock. If she'd been in her right mind, her face would've been the most horrid crimson. The person she was staring at was not her beloved Ronaldo, she knew that. She knew that even before she kissed him.

So _why_did she feel so giddy from knowing it was him? Why did her heart insist on hammering wildly in her chest? And why did she want to do it again so badly?

"I mean... it was totally gross too!" Kick suddenly blurted, his usual glare in place on his face as he glanced off to the side.

"Yeah, just awful!" He turned his face away, looking disgusted.

"Ew, you smell like a library!" Kendall's eyes narrowed.

"So rather kiss a tire!" She snapped as she rolled her eyes. But before she could stop herself, she found her gaze wandering back to him, her eyes questioning. Did he feel something too or was he just acting like she'd expected him to act after something like that?

She didn't have time to ponder as the sound of Ronaldo's motorbike rattled to life a few feet from them. Forcing the fact she'd just smooched Kick Buttowski _again_to the back of her mind, she focused on getting to Ronaldo's birthday dinner before the birthday boy did.

After all, Kendall could always go back to that certain fact later.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP. I think this might've been one of the shortest things I've ever drabbled. Ahhh. Yes. The episode <strong>_**Hand in Hand**_**was certainly my FAVORITE OF ALL TIME. It was just BURSTING with loooove. Hehehehehe. So I was just rambling here, nothing too special or plotty.**

**I just. I really liked the kiss. And I wish we could've actually SEEN it, but the fact it happened was GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME. Also really loved the make-up scene. Kick's nervous chuckle was SO CUTE. And now I'm going to wait impatiently for another amazingly adorable episode with Kick and Kendall.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE TWO (THREE?). THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING SANDRO CORSARO. Keep up the good work there, guys in charge of the awesomeness!**  
><strong>\m**


End file.
